Destiny Children
by SavinMe
Summary: I’m not very good at summaries but I will say that this is about Piper, Phoebe, and Paige’s children with a big twist involving Wyatt and Chris, not slash.


**Destiny Children  
1x01- Pilot: Wicca This Way Arrives**

_Story and Original Characters:  
© 2007, Blake H._

Ian entered the kitchen with a loud yawn and saw Andrew sitting at the table reading the paper with a frown on his lips. The fourteen-year-old walked over and sat down next to him and it didn't even look like the man noticed so Ian cleared his throat the elder Halliwell turned and looked at him.

"Oh, morning Ian, sorry just reading an article." Andrew said as he put down the paper and Ian nodded as he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal but no milk since he's lactose intolerant.

"What was it about?" Ian asked

"A group of teenagers were murdered, stab wounds and burn marks." Andrew said and Ian opened his mouth slightly saying 'oh' as he nodded before Wyatt entered the kitchen still in his clothes from the day before. He collapsed into a seat and rubbed his face and then stopped moving.

"Wy...?"

Wyatt's head suddenly snapped up as he looked around disoriented for a moment before he mumbled something that sounded like 'hi' but they couldn't be sure. The blonde is definitely the one most likely to go out partying all night and then come home at 7:30 in the morning drunk or stoned because of his love to live for the moment and not think about anything.

"Are you drunk or something?" Andrew asked and Wyatt mutely shook his head before resting it on the table and Andrew realized he was probably just exhausted. The elder shook his head before he lifted up the newspaper again and began to re-read the article looking for more details about their deaths or bodies to see if it was demonic.

"Morning all!" Isadora exclaimed as she entered the kitchen and gave them all a bright smile and Wyatt scowled into the table at her but she didn't seem to notice as she hummed and got her breakfast. "What are you reading Andy?"

"Just an article." He shrugged

"A group of teenagers were murdered." Ian added and she frowned.

"A group of _teenagers_? That sounds human, Andy." Isadora murmured before taking a bite of her cereal.

"Cause of death is stab wounds and large circular burn marks Dora, does that sound human to you? Plus two of the kids were nothing but ashes." Andrew said and Isadora winced slightly.

"Wha'?" Wyatt asked as he raised his head slightly with a dazed look on his face and Andrew only rolled his eyes before putting a hand on the back of his cousin's head and gently lowering it back onto the table as Bethany and Lainee entered the kitchen ready for school.

"You two are up early!" Isadora chirped happily.

"Yeah, we need to get to school early to finish a project." Lainee said as she brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well you better get going, you only have a half an hour." Isadora said and Bethany nodded.

"Doesn't matter, Lainee can finish it in about ten minutes," Bethany muttered with a sigh before she looked at Wyatt. "Can I wear your jacket Wyatt? I like it."

Wyatt kept his head down and held out his arms allowing his younger sister to slip it off of him before his hands fell down by his sides and he passed out. Bethany laughed when he did that since she finds it funny when her brother is puking his guts out or when he passes out and Lainee only shook her head.

"Moron." She muttered as she walked over to the door and grabbed her white jacket from the stand and slipped it on before she picked up her book bag and nodded to Bethany.

"See ya later." Bethany said to everyone.

"Bye! I'll tell Aunt Piper you left." Isadora said and Bethany muttered 'whatever' and Lainee smiled before they left and a beat later Melinda came into the kitchen and wacked Wyatt on the head and he fell out of the chair but didn't move.

"Thank you Wyatt, I knew you would give me your seat." She said as she sat down and Patricia entered the kitchen and took her seat as she glanced at Wyatt before getting some toast.

"Drunk or stoned?" she asked

"I don't know," Andrew mused. "I probably should have asked before he was out of it."

"Ian if you would do the honors please," Melinda said and Ian huffed before Wyatt disappeared in a flurry of orbs. "Very good now let's see how mad Aunt Piper gets."

"Oh and don't forget he's already grounded for three weeks." Andrew said with a smile as Isabelle came into the kitchen and took the seat next to her very bubbly twin. Unlike her sister she was very calm and mellow and wasn't quite as 'preppy' as her twin.

"Who?" Isabelle asked

"Wyatt, he passed out from partying last night." Isadora said

"I thought he was grounded?" she asked as she got some eggs and bacon. "Who made breakfast?"

"He is and I did." Andrew said

"Oh well it's not that surprising and it's pretty good." Isabelle said and Andrew smiled.

"We're missing someone." Prudence said as she entered the kitchen and sat across from Melinda and the kids all looked around and they instantly realized why it was pretty quiet.

_"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!"_

Everyone in the kitchen burst out laughing at Piper's scream and a couple moments later Wyatt stumbled into the kitchen with his mother yelling at him from behind. Wyatt whined and clamped his hands over his ears and as he sat down.

"You're grounded Wyatt! Does that mean nothing to you!? You're only 16 idiot, which means you can't go out and get drunk whenever you feel like it and just to show you I'm serious you're losing your powers for a month!" Piper scolded and Wyatt's head snapped up.

"You can't do that!" he shouted

"Wanna bet Wyatt Matthew?" she asked and Wyatt scowled at her before he slumped back in his seat and then he stopped and looked down.

"What happened to my jacket?" he muttered and his cousins laughed once more. "What?"

"You gave it to Bethany earlier, don't you remember?" Ian asked and Wyatt frowned before he attempted to remember talking to his sister earlier but he couldn't remember even seeing her at all last night. He scratched his head before he shrugged and then started to gather food on his plate as Piper mumbled under her breath.

"Don't I have a brother?" Wyatt mused as he looked around the table and Piper rolled her eyes.

"No Wyatt, you do not have a brother." Piper said and Wyatt gave a disgusted look.

"Well why the fuck not?" he asked and his cousins stifled their laughter when they saw Piper's lips press together in a straight line.

"Because I didn't need any more children Wyatt Matthew now eat and get your ass up to your room, where it'll stay for the rest of the day," Piper snapped. "Where are Bethany and Lainee?"

"School," Isadora answered with a smile. "They left a few minutes ago Aunt Piper."

"Ok, thank you. I gotta go; I'll see you all tonight." Piper said

"Bye." Was the response from all of her nieces and nephews and she was out the door after reminding Wyatt to go up to his room when he was done eating.

"So Wy, are you drunk, hung-over, or stoned this morning?" Melinda asked and only received a dirty glare from her younger cousin before he shoved some pancake into his mouth and chewed loudly.

"Close your mouth, that's gross!" Ian exclaimed and Wyatt frowned before he closed his mouth and chewed once before he smiled widely.

"Whoa, that's awesome! You can still chew your food even with your mouth closed!" he exclaimed

"I'm gonna go with stoned." Melinda said as they laughed and Wyatt even joined in even though he had no idea why they were all laughing, only making them laugh harder. Wyatt pouted before he got some food and glass of orange juice and headed upstairs to his bedroom to eat breakfast by himself.

"I thought he was dating Aubrey Green? I saw him making out with Rachel Whitman yesterday." Isabelle said as she remembered the day before in the hallway.

"Probably dating them both." Andrew said and Isadora crinkled her nose.

"Well that's not right; I'm going to talk to Rach about it today," Isadora said about her fellow cheerleader. "She deserves a _lot_ better than Wyatt."

"Dora, just forget about it! No matter what you say to her she'll still go out with Wyatt because he's the coolest guy in school," Ian said with the roll of his eyes. "It doesn't really matter how many girls he dating, people'll only think he's cooler if they fight over him."

"I guess you're right," Isadora muttered before she took a bite of her bacon. "I just hate it when guys do that, especially if that guy is my cousin."

"Does anyone know what happened to Kacey? I mean, they did date for like seven months right and then she just disappears...?" Patty asked and Isabelle frowned.

"Huh, your right. Wyatt never mentioned that they broke up, she was just gone and he had a new girlfriend not even two days later." Melinda said and Isabelle nodded.

"I wonder what happened." Isabelle mused and Ian glanced at the girls.

"You guys didn't hear?" he asked

"Hear what?" Prue asked

"She slept with her ex on her and Wyatt's 6 month anniversary, I heard she got pregnant and her parents made her switch schools." Ian said and Isadora gasped.

"No!" she exclaimed and Ian rolled his eyes along with Melinda.

"Yeah but I don't know if it's true or not, my friends were talking about it a couple days after she left." Ian said and Andrew rolled his eyes before he looked at the clock.

"You guys should probably get going or you'll be late for school." He said and the kids all got up and put their plates in the sink before they said their goodbyes and were out the door before they missed the bus.

"Ok, I gotta go before Aunt Piper fires me for being late." Patty said to her twin and Andrew nodded.

"Alright, see ya later." He said and Patty quickly headed out the door and down to Charmed, Piper's restaurant.

**Wyatt's Bedroom**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Yeah?" Wyatt muttered

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Wyatt sighed before he sat up and grabbed his phone off of the stand before he opened it and held it next to his ear and could instantly hear arguing from his best friends, Jake and Dylan.

"Hello?" Wyatt said a little bit agitated.

"Dude, where are you!?" Jake exclaimed

"Home, my mom said I couldn't go to school if I was stoned," Wyatt said with the roll of his eyes. "I'm not by the way."

"You _have_ to come to school man, Kacey Hamilton is back! She's huge!" Dylan practically shouted as he took Jake's cell phone.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"She's pregnant, man!" Dylan said and Wyatt paled.

"How pregnant?" he asked

"I'd say seven or eight months." Jake said as he leaned his head right next to Dylan's so he could hear Wyatt talking.

"Shit!"

"You don't think..." Jake trailed off.

"Time it out dude, it makes sense." Wyatt said as he ran a hand through his blonde curls.

"Maybe it's not yours; she could be eight months pregnant dude." Dylan said

"Find out and call me back, ok?" Wyatt asked

"Of course buddy, later." Jake said before he hung up.

_"Please don't be mine."_ Wyatt thought as he fell back on his bed with a groan.

**Front Door --- 2:45 p.m. --- Halliwell Manor**

Wyatt raced down to the front door when the doorbell rang, praying it was Jake and Dylan since neither of them called him back later on. When it rang again he ran a little faster before he pulled the door open and instantly froze when he saw Kacey standing there with a protruding stomach.

"Hello Wyatt."

"Kacey...what are you doing here?" he asked as he leaned against the door slightly.

"I thought you'd like to ask me questions on your own without using your goons." She said as she walked inside and Wyatt slowly closed the door.

"They're not my goons, they're my friends." Wyatt said as he followed her into the living room and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so go ahead and ask." Kacey said as she sat down on the couch and brushed her brown hair behind her ear as she stared at Wyatt, who slowly sat down across from her.

"Is it mine?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Yes."

**T o. B e. C o n t i n u e d.**


End file.
